


Party

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: smut_69 [10]
Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washrooms can be matchmakers, sometimes.</p><p>smut_69 Prompt #54: Self-love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

"Oh, fuck!"

It wasn't exactly the first thing Eden was expecting to hear when she showed up at Julia's doorstep, but given that the other woman was in sweatpants, a bleach-stained t-shirt and long rubber gloves, with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, it shouldn't have surprised her. "Forgot about the party?"

Julia shook her head, opening the door wider for Eden to enter. "No, I just wasn't watching the time."

"Will you be able to get ready in time?" Eden asked, frowning. True, she was a little early, but Julia had about fifteen minutes to shower, dress, and do her hair and makeup, if they were going to get there on time.

Moving into the kitchen, Julia stripped off the gloves. "So we might be a bit late. You can go without me, you know."

Eden shook her head, although unless Julia suddenly developed x-ray vision, she couldn't see it. "No, it's fine. I hate showing up at these kinds of things alone, anyway. I always get hit on by gross guys."

Julia laughed. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, make yourself comfortable, babe."

Eden hummed an agreement, and wandered around a little, looking at the photos and trinkets that Julia had scattered about. She really didn't want to sit down, lest her dress get wrinkled, so she slipped out of her shoes and padded around barefoot.

While she was in Julia's hallway, looking at some very artistic shots of Julia with friends, she heard, through the bathroom door, the soft thud of clothes hitting the floor, then the squeak as the tap was turned on, and the rush of water.

A strange heat made her skin tingle, and she shook her head. _It's just Julia, she's just showering. It's no big deal._

The sound of the water changed, and, unbidden, an image came up in her head of Julia, standing under the spray, allowing the water to trace over her curves. Eden's breath caught.

 _Okay, so let's just think about this logically._ Eden leaned back against the wall. _Julia is in the shower. I am picturing Julia in the shower. I am... getting turned on. Fuck._

A moment later, the water turned off, and Eden jumped. She had just enough time to step away from the wall before the door opened.

"Oh!" Julia jumped in surprise at seeing Eden that close, and her fingers tightened reflexively on her towel.

"Sorry, I, um... I-I didn't know you could shower that fast," Eden offered, tripping over her words and desperately fighting against the blush she felt warming her cheeks.

"Oh, it's fine," Julia said, waving a hand. "Just gonna get dressed." She offered the younger woman a smile, and slipped into the next room.

Eden exhaled hard as the door clicked shut, and leaned back against the wall. "What is wrong with you, Espinosa?" she asked herself quietly.

Of course she knew what was wrong with her. She'd been attracted to the older woman since she first met her, although she'd been trying to deny it for nearly as long. Obviously, it wasn't working.

Fifteen minutes later, Julia was stepping out of the bedroom, hair and makeup finished, strappy black heels dangling from one hand. "Ready to go, babe?"

Eden grinned. "I've been ready to go since I got here, Jules."

Julia made a face and sat down on the couch to put her shoes on, while Eden slipped back into her own. A couple minutes later, they were comfortably ensconced in a cab and making their way to the party -- ten minutes late.

Once they were there and they both made their apologies to the host, Eden glanced around the room and slipped into the washrooms. She glanced at the floor under the door of each stall before stepping into the one at the very end, locking the door behind her, and leaning against it. Her hands were shaking, and she leaned her head back against the door. The heat that had made itself known while Julia was in the shower wasn't going away. In fact, the other woman's short, low-cut little black dress (Kristin Chenoweth worthy, Eden decided) was only making Eden's ache worse. She would never make it through the night at this rate.

 _Fuck it,_ she decided, and lifted the hem of her own dress, slipping one hand between her thighs. She pulled in a quiet breath at the first touch, and pushed her panties down just enough to give herself some room. As she drew her fingertips along her folds, parting them, she had to force her deepening breath to remind quiet and even.

"God," she half-breathed, half-whimpered as she touched her clit, teasingly fluttering over it. She closed her eyes, imagining Julia in front of her, touching her like this. She moaned, then cut the sound off, although the washroom was empty, aside from herself.

Julia's head jerked up at the moan. Through the crack between the door and frame, she had seen Eden walk past, and heard the younger woman enter the stall next to her. She had been tempted to say hi (she hadn't; talking while peeing tended to be awkward) and then had heard Eden almost gasp, and, guiltily, strained to hear what was going on. She told herself that it was to make sure the other woman was all right. She knew that she wasn't really that upstanding.

Eden moved her fingers harder against her clit, and her back arched, tensing as she drew herself to the edge. It wasn't taking much, and thinking of Julia doing this to her made her ascent even faster. Biting her lip, Eden began to lose some of the control over her breathing, and the sound was loud in her ears. Her fingers gripped the edge of her dress tighter, and she lifted one foot, resting it against the toilet seat to get a better angle. Her fingers moved just the right _way_ and she was there, breathing Julia's name as she shook.

Mouth falling open, Julia had to literally cover it with her hand to keep from whispering "Oh my God" at hearing Eden say her name. She would have never thought that the beautiful young woman saw her like that, and realizing it, especially in this manner, sent heat rushing through her.

When Eden felt that she could walk out of the washroom on steady feet, she unlocked the stall door and stepped out, washing her hands, then rejoining the party. Once she was back out in the main area, she looked around for Julia, figuring that she'd ask if the other woman wanted a drink -- she was about to head over to the open bar, anyway.

After Eden left the washroom, Julia finished her business and washed her hands. Almost as soon as she stepped out the door back into the party, her gaze met Eden's, and she saw the younger woman turn ghost white.

_Oh my God, she was in the washroom. Oh my God, she heard me. Oh my **God**._

Julia made her way over to Eden and took her arm, more because she was afraid that Eden was about to faint than for any other reason. Turning her head, Julia pressed her lips against Eden's ear, breathing, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear you say my name like that? I just always figured that I would be the one touching you when you did."

Pulling away slightly, Eden looked at Julia. "What are you saying?" she asked, barely able to breathe through the panic-induced adrenaline rush that still had her in its grip.

"Come home with me," Julia murmured. "Stay the night."

Eden blinked, studying the other woman. "Why?"

Despite being in the middle of a crowd, and the very real chance that their picture could be taken and end up on broadwayworld.com's front page, Julia nuzzled Eden's cheek and neck. "Because I never had the balls to do anything. I didn't want to send you running."

"I would never run from you," Eden whispered, tilting her head slightly.

"Good. Come home with me." Julia kissed Eden's neck, just below her ear, then pulled back again.

"Okay."


End file.
